


Confronting The Past

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Occlumency lessons, Snape discovers a horrific memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the warnings, the content warned for is implied. I'm including the warnings just to be safe.

**Title:** Confronting the Past  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word count:** 2,810  
 **Content/Warning(s):** Implied underage abuse  
 **Prompt:** #135-Harry was abused by Lockhart during his second year but doesn't discover it until Occlumency lessons in fifth year.  
 **Summary:** During Occlumency lessons, Snape discovers a horrific memory.  
 **A/N:** For the purposes of this story, this is more of a mentor/guardian type of fic, so Snape and Harry aren't in any relationship in this story. I also like to thank cyn_ful for looking over the story for me.

 

Snape sneered as he entered Potter's mind. The boy obviously wore emotions on his sleeves, making him an easy prey for the Dark Lord. Snape understood why Dumbledore couldn't teach the boy himself, but why did he have to be delegated with this task?

The worst part of it was that Potter wasn't preparing for the lessons. Even only spending an hour would be better than the shoddy effort Snape saw. Snape was tempted to tell Dumbledore that he couldn't do it. But he resisted the temptation; disobeying the headmaster was safer than disobeying the Dark Lord, but no less foolish.

Potter was angry that Snape was viewing his memories, but the Potions Master didn't care. He didn't enjoy seeing what Potter viewed as happy memories, although he was satisfied that he had proof that Potter had helped Sirius escape. Him and Granger both; with the use of a Time Turner at that! It was too bad he couldn't do anything about that.

As one memory passed, Snape sneered as he saw the image of Lockhart form. At least he and Potter had something in common: their mutual contempt of that fraud. Snape was about to proceed to the next memory, hoping Potter would stop him, when he saw something that forced him to pause.

Snape returned to the beginning of the memory and noted that Potter was in Lockhart's office answering fanmail. He noticed Lockhart approaching Potter from behind and then...

Snape felt sick to his stomach. He had seen many vile things and had participated in them, but this was beyond the pale. As Lockhart's movements were becoming intense, he felt himself being forced out of Potter's mind. "GET OUT!"

The Potions Master was jarred as he glanced around his office. Potter was shaking and glaring at Snape. "What did you say to me, Potter?"

"I didn't say anything, sir!" 

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You yelled at me to get out."

Potter looked at him strangely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Watching Potter's body language told Snape that he was telling the truth. What he couldn't figure out was if the boy had known of this particular memory. He was not showing signs of extreme anger at having a violent memory shown.

Potter stood up. "Can I go now, sir?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he left the office, leaving Snape to ponder what he saw.

* * * * * *

Dumbledore looked at Snape gravely. "Are you sure about this, Severus?"

"I'm certain, Headmaster. Lockhart abused the boy. His lack of response and anger at the memory shows signs that he was Obliviated. I am not positive, but I do believe it happened upon more than one occasion," Snape replied.

Dumbledore was silent. "If Harry didn't know, how did you get kicked out of that memory?"

"The mind is a strange thing, Headmaster. It had to have been a natural defense. His subconscious could be afraid of the humiliation that Potter would feel if this came to light, let alone how he may possibly be destroyed upon remembering."

"I see, and Harry doesn't suspect anything?"

"No. He hated Lockhart, but only because that teacher was a fool and had tried to Obliviate Potter and Weasley. I imagine Potter would try to march down to St. Mungo's and murder Lockhart if he knew. The boy is well aware of what Umbridge has been doing to him, and he is barely maintaining his control in that situation."

Dumbledore nodded. "Umbridge is out to harm Harry, but I have little power over her. I'm convinced she was the one that sent the dementors."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Not Fudge?"

"As pompous as Cornelius might be, Severus, he's not stupid enough to do something like that. Umbridge, on the other hand, is callous enough to do that. She and Bellatrix would get along rather well."

Snape snorted. "What do you want me to do about Potter and that memory?"

"Continue with the lessons, Severus. As for telling Harry about the memory, I'll leave that up to you."

"Me? Why?"

"Despite your protests to the contrary, you care for the boy," Dumbledore explained.

Snape narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply.

* * * * * *

Their next lesson did not go well. Potter was still not making any progress on his lessons. The only time he would succeed in expelling Snape was when the memory with Lockhart was brought to the surface. Each time, he still showed no clue of the memory.

"I'm defending you, right?" Potter snarled.

"Not in the way you need to, Potter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are successful, but do not understand how," Snape stated, questioning this as he responded to the boy.

"Obviously, not."

Snape approached Potter, forcing him back into a chair. "Judging by our lessons so far, you have not done anything I told you to. You haven't been clearing your mind each time you go to sleep."

"It's a little difficult!"

"And yet you have managed to resist the Dark Lord's Imperius Curse. At first, I thought that was discipline. I see it's more like dumb luck," Snape sneered.

"I must be doing something right if I keep kicking you out."

"Against your will only, Potter. good Occlumens requires skill, not luck. I can assure you that the Dark Lord will not seek out that memory. He'll try to control you in other areas."

"What memory?"

"I don't think you want to know," Snape said. "You might prefer to remain ignorant."

"I have the right to know. If it's a powerful memory, why can't I remember?" Potter asked.

"Sometimes we can't remember certain memories because they're not relevant. This would be a memory that is important enough to remember, but because of mitigating circumstances, you are unable to remember. It seems that Lockhart Obliviated you."

Potter laughed. "He tried, but he used Ron's broken wand."

"I'm not referring to your trek to the Chamber of Secrets."

Potter had a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Lockhart did manage to Obliviate specific memories that he would not want brought to light," Snape replied coolly, with a twinge of anger.

"But I thought when a person was Obliviated, then that memory was erased."

"Not quite. When a person is Obliviated, the spell prevents that person from accessing the memory, but it's still there. But your mind still remembers it, even though your consciousness doesn't."

"Is that why you were kicked out of my mind?"

"Correct."

Potter stared at him. "What's the memory?"

"As of right now, you do not need to remember this."

Potter glared at him. "I have the right to know."

Snape leaned forward. "Yes, the memory concerns you, but there are reasons as to why you are being protected until you are at least an adult wizard."

Potter laughed. "Yeah, adults know what's good for me, right?"

"Succinctly put."

"Then why was I put with the Dursleys? What about being abused by the Dursleys was good for me?"

"Potter…"

"Sir, I want to know what that memory is. Why did Lockhart feel the need to Obliviate me?"

"You're not ready to know that."

* * * * * *

"Excuse me, Professor, but you asked me to inform you if anybody's been in the Restricted Section," Filch growled as he walked up to Snape.

Snape felt a sense of deja-vu. Four years ago, he had suspected Quirrell was sneaking around. Now, he suspected someone would do the same. He didn't tell the caretaker of all of his suspicions since he knew Filch was a spy for Umbridge.

"Did you manage to get them to your office for appropriate punishment?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I did find a lantern. Someone was in there, just like before," the caretaker said.

"Very intriguing. Thank you for alerting me."

"Now, we should let Professor Umbridge know."

That was the last thing Snape needed to happen. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Filch. I'll make sure the right people know," Snape said.

"But…"

"That will be all."

Filch looked like he wanted to argue, but saw the look on Snape's face. The caretaker muttered under his breath and turned to walk away, with Mrs. Norris accompanying him.

Snape hoped the caretaker wouldn't tell Umbridge, but he knew he had to act quickly before the imbecile went to her. He hurried to the library and crossed to the Restricted Section. He suspected Potter would be here, probably trying to find a way to find out that memory. Either that, or his insufferable know-it-all friend Miss Granger was here.

He performed a Disillusionment Charm on himself. While he wouldn't be able to spot any intruder, neither would the intruder spot him. He walked softly through the Restricted Section, stopping every so often to listen. He thought he heard a rustling noise, like someone was trying to tiptoe. He smiled to himself and moved on.

Snape finally stopped when he saw a book appear out of nowhere and move back to the shelf. He was right; someone was here, and they were using Potter's Invisibility Cloak. He couldn't tell if it was Potter, Weasley or Granger. If it was the latter two, he would be delighted in putting them in detention.

On the other hand, if it was Potter, as pleasing as it would be to punish him, Snape had to act differently. He felt failure to Dumbledore, but more importantly to Lily for the abuse from Lockhart and torture from Umbridge. It was up to him to take corrective measures.

Snape removed his Disillusionment Charm. When the invisible intruder didn't react, he guessed the student had his back to him. He cleared his throat. "Pleasant night to violate curfew, isn't it?"

He heard a yelp and a _swoosh_ , as the cloak was removed, revealing Potter. Snape almost expected to see Potter's eyes wide with fear, but they showed defiance.

"I should have known you were here, Potter."

"If you're going to turn me over to Umbridge, then do it," Potter muttered.

"Why should I? Last I checked, I had the power to assign detentions myself."

"I guess you forgot about Umbridge's Educational Decrees. That means she'll put me in detention if you try to put me in detention," Potter countered.

Snape cursed himself. Potter was right; Umbridge had passed that bloody decree. Well, he had other options at his disposal. "In that case, I could have you take more _remedial Potions_ lessons instead of calling it detention. Now, you could make some excuses as to why you're here, but let me save you the trouble: you want to find a way to know what that memory is."

"I have the right to know. It concerns me!"

Snape looked around, concerned that Filch or Umbridge might hear their conversation. "We'll continue this tomorrow, Potter."

"But I don't have Occlumency tomorrow evening."

Snape smirked. "You forgot that I just assigned you another lesson of remedial Potions."

* * * * * *

Snape closed the door once Potter entered his office. "Now, about last night's conversation…"

Potter glared at him. "Alright! I was there, trying to find a way to access that memory."

"And you think you have the right to know what it is just because it involves you? Has it occurred to you that you might not need to know?" Potter didn't answer, so Snape pressed on. "Has it occurred to you that the memory might be so traumatizing that knowing it would do you more harm than good?"

"I'm willing to take that risk. I'm not afraid."

Snape had to admit Potter was brave, almost to the point of bravery. "It's not about courage, Potter, despite your foolhardy Gryffindor heroic tendencies."

"I'm not one to hide and cower, sir. You've seen my memories of my detentions with Umbridge? If I was the cowardly type, I would've told McGonagall or someone about her quills. In fact, Hermione urged me to tell her."

"Maybe you're stubborn."

"Or maybe I'm willing to do anything for what's right," Potter said.

Snape studied Potter for a minute. "Fine. If you want to see the memory, I'll let you. But I need to tell you two things. First, I want you to promise to continue working hard on your Occlumency lessons. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. What's the second?"

"It's possible that you may not be able to see the memory. I'm willing to let you try, but since you were Obliviated, it might be impossible. There's only one way. I'll have to enter your mind once more, access the memory and put it in a Pensieve," Snape explained.

"What if my mind kicks you out again?"

"That's one possibility. The other is that once the memory is in the Pensieve, all you might see are distorted images. I have never tried doing something like this before. Not even Professor Dumbledore has, so we're entering uncharted territories. Do you still wish to continue?"

Potter considered Snape's words for a moment, then nodded. "Let's continue."

"Very well. Take this," Snape said, holding a flask. "Brace yourself, but don't try to expel me. _Legilimens_."

Snape once again found himself traveling through Potter's mind. He ignored the different memories as they raced by. He saw the images of Lockhart beginning to form. As Lockhart became clearer and clearer, he felt a force trying to kick him out, but he resisted.

He knew he had to be careful. If he resisted Potter's mind too much, he risked damaging Potter irrevocably. Yet, he had to resist in order to bring the memory to the forefront. He would only have a short time to exit Potter's memories and instruct Potter to act.

Snape knew he did as much as he was able to do. He withdrew from Potter's mind and said, "Potter, hold up that flask now." Potter obeyed as Snape placed his wand against Harry's head, drawing the memory into a flask.

"That should do it," Snape said to himself as he walked over to the Pensieve and poured the flask's contents into it. "Before you use it, let me make sure it worked." Without waiting for Potter, he used the wand and stirred the Pensieve's contents. Lockhart and his actions immediately floated to the surface.

Snape turned to Potter. "Potter, what do you see? Can you see any distinct figures or is it a blur?"

Potter stepped forward and looked into it. "I see Lockhart and myself. What is he doing?"

"I only brought part of the memory to the surface so far. At least we know we can retrieve an Obliviated memory from a person, although it's difficult. Now, I assume you've never used a Pensieve before."

Potter grinned guiltily. "Actually, I have. I went into Dumbledore's memories last year."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Figures. So you know what will happen if you dip your head into the Pensieve's contents." Potter nodded. "Then do so. I'll come with you."

At first, Potter looked like he wanted to argue, but managed to keep it in. Together, they put their heads into the Pensieve and dived into the memory.

* * * * * *

Snape wondered if he made a mistake. They were only in Potter's memories for a couple of minutes before Potter indicated he wanted to leave. When they returned to Snape's office, Potter was pale and shaking. Snape resisted the temptation to tell him, "I told you so."

Instead, the Potions Master helped Potter to a chair. "Potter, about what you saw."

"You're right, Professor."

"About what?"

"About how I didn't need to know some things. How could Lockhart have done that?"

Snape sighed. "He was an even bigger monster than we knew. I knew he was a fraud, and I suspect the headmaster knew, but his choices for the Defense post were limited. Now, you have to make an important decision: what to do with your new knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to be depressed with this knowledge, seek revenge against Lockhart, or motivate you to become an even stronger wizard? I made a promise to look after you, Potter, even though I think you're arrogant and your ego is too big."

Potter snorted.

"But I made a promise, and I don't break promises lightly, nor do I make them lightly. There are still some things you don't need to know right now, but I can help prepare you. If…"

"If what?"

"If you're willing to put forth the effort, like continuing with your Occlumency lessons and your other lessons."

Potter nodded. "Yeah, I'll work harder to get good marks on my O.W.L.S."

Snape smirked. "That's not what I meant. I meant the lessons that you're teaching."

Potter gaped at him, but Snape didn't elaborate. "Are you willing to work harder?"

Potter nodded. "Yes, sir. I am."

"Good."

The End


End file.
